Konoha's Next Top Model - Teams Edition
by Rin Nao Yukari
Summary: It's a show that we've all known with a slight twist - girls and guys team up for a chance to become the new face of Shinobi Magazine and a national ad campaign across the Hidden Villages! Don't miss the drama that is sure to come! Tune in to catch your favorite model team strut their stuff and throw everything they have on the line!


Strike a Pose

**A/N: So, recently, I've been watching **_**America's Next Top Model**_** and I figured, why not write a fanfiction with Naruto characters instead? It's going to be interesting that's for sure. I'm probably going to use the same challenges if any of you are keeping up with the actual show and recognize it but it won't be entirely the same. **

**Anyways, this first chapter will be the first challenge, and since there are way too many "contestants," I'm only going to write a couple of them up…you'll understand once you read. ENJOY!**

The only sound filling the sleek, white room was long finger nails drumming on a white desk. The men beside the woman gulped nervously when she smirked brilliantly and brushed her long blonde hair over her shoulders and picked up her phone with purpose. They glanced at one another and then back at their long time best friend. After finishing her call, she turned back to the other two sitting across from her and smiled her perfectly straight, white teeth.

"What did she say?" the white haired man asked curiously.

"I just got off the phone with Shizune," she said, hazel eyes glistening, "It's time for Konoha's Next Top Model Teams!"

* * *

The bus was crowded and noisy and it smelled kind of like sweat. Don't get me wrong, it was an awesome and spacious bus but it was kind of suffocating. The guys in the bus were rambunctious and restless and all Itachi wanted to do was sleep. His best friend for years poked his side with a quiet snicker and the Uchiha lifted his head just enough to glare at the blue haired man before laying his head back against the window and shutting his eyes.

When he had first gotten the letter to join Konoha's Next Top Model, he was pleasantly surprised. Not that he didn't know that he looked good but he wasn't the most social person out there and he had an odd look. His hair went down to his lower back and it was pitch black. He had pale skin and midnight black eyes giving him an overall tall, dark, and mysterious look. But even if he wouldn't admit it, Itachi was extremely happy his best friend Kisame was accepted into the contest as well.

Once he finally roused from his short nap, the Uchiha noticed that not only did the bus become even louder but it wasn't moving anymore.

"Where are the chicks?!" a silver hair man yelled loudly near the front of the bus. He was shirtless and wore a strange pendant around his neck, his hair was slicked back and he had nearly pink eyes.

The woman at the front of the bus was blonde and she was very endowed at her…chest area. She glared at all the men on the bus and instantly it quieted. Satisfied, Tsunade smiled and clapped her hands. "Alright, let's get started shall we? I'm Tsunade and I am the host of Konoha's Next Top Model. Once we get off this bus, you all will start your first challenge! You will have until the end of the day to find a partner. It can be anyone within this town but be careful who you choose because the person you decide on will ultimately become your partner for upcoming challenges. Ready? Begin!"

The twenty men poured out of the bus and began toward the town.

* * *

~ Deidara and Sasori ~

Flicking his long, blonde hair over his shoulder, Deidara set out in search of his partner. It couldn't be that difficult…I mean, he was ridiculously adorable, artistic, and good looking! He spotted the shop he was looking for and rushed in when he saw another contestant from the bus going toward the same shop. The smell of paint and clay and wood assaulted his nose once he entered the art shop and he grinned - this was most definitely his specialty.

Deidara frowned when he realized that the other contestant had entered the shop as well. What was he doing here? Was he even an artist?

What was this blonde brat doing in here? Sasori frowned back at the blonde. "What are you doing here brat? Do you even like art?"

"Bastard! I sculpt clay - what do you do?" Deidara sneered in response. He didn't like this guy at all.

"Clay is stupid, brat. I work with wood and create puppets for art that lasts forever!" Sasori scoffed. What a brat - he didn't even know what he was talking about.

"Whatever," Deidara muttered as he walked further into the shop and toward the flowery in the back. He scanned the area and spotted a pretty brunette fussing over the baby roses. She was tall and thin with pretty hazel eyes. Smirking, Deidara strode up to the girl and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Eep!" she squealed, turning on her heel and throwing a punch toward his face.

Deidara caught her tiny fist with an alarmed expression before letting a smirk slide over his lips when he saw the pretty blush across her cheeks. "Hi there, my name is Deidara."

"I'm Hana," she whispered bashfully, blushing profusely. The man trapping her within his arms had the most beautiful blue eyes and was very muscly.

"I'm a contestant on Next Top Model and I need a partner for the challenges," Deidara said, smiling brilliantly, "will you do me the honors of being my partner?"

"Yes," Hana answered breathlessly.

Hiding in the corner of the shop, a girl squealed as she witnessed the interaction. When she spotted a stoic red head checking out girls from the other side of the shop as he glared at the blonde who just left with Hana, she drew the conclusion that he was probably a contestant as well. Running as fast as her heels would allow her, she planted herself in front of the red head.

"Hi, I'm Ino," she said with a seductive smile, "I'm going to be your partner. Got it?"

Sasori stared blankly at the blonde. She was tall and slender and had long blonde hair and blue eyes - basically, she looked like a Barbie. She was pretty enough…hopefully she wouldn't be too annoying. "I'm Sasori. Let's go."

Ino squealed loudly and latched onto his arm and all he could think was that he spoke too soon.

* * *

~ Kisame ~

Goddamn, like how did he even get into this show? He was blue for goodness sake! Blue! Well, okay, he was tall and had one of the most muscular bodies ever but still…Kisame Hoshigaki was just a blue muscle head who probably wouldn't make it past this challenge because girls were too scared of him. He sighed a trudged to the nearest bar to grab a drink before actually attempting to find a partner. He sighed a trudged to the nearest bar to get a drink before attempting to find a partner who hopefully wouldn't be afraid of him. He plopped down in an empty stool and ordered a shot of vodka - not wanting to get too drunk for this challenge.

"Make that two shots on me, Mike," a voice said beside Kisame.

Kisame turned and did a double take when he saw the woman beside him. She was a tall, voluptuous blonde with four pig tails and green blue eyes. She turned and dazzled him with a half smirk smile and raised her glass toward him. Kisame dumbly clinked his glass against hers and thanked her shyly.

"So why are you here? Touring?" she asked after downing her shot.

"Contest," he answered, "Konoha's Next Top Model...heard of it?"

"Yeah, a little...why you at a bar then?"

"I'm supposed to look for a partner but I don't think I can...girls are usually too freaked out by me," Kisame admitted sadly.

The female hummed thoughtfully and stuck out her hand to shake his, "I'm Temari, I will be your partner."

* * *

~ Pein ~

Red hair, gray eyes, pale skin, Pein was the image of exotic. He was built and lean - girls liked him and he didn't really care. They weren't all that important - they were all bimbos. He didn't want a dumb partner...when he walked into the bookshop/coffee shop, the first thing he noticed was that another contestant was browsing through the erotic literature (uhm ew, shouldn't he be focused on the challenge?) and also that there was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on standing in line for coffee.

"Tall black coffee and whatever she's having," Pein said smoothly, slipping his card onto the counter and skillfully ignoring the stare she had fixed on him.

"Thank you," the girl of his interests whispered quietly, swirling her caramel brûlée latte carefully as she took a seat at a table by the window.

Pein took a seat across from her and discreetly studied her features. She was tall and slender and had blue hair and eyes. She was nearly as pale as he was and had an air of elegance about her that exuded maturity and grace. She was breathtaking.

"I'm Konan," she said after a moment of silence.

"Pein," he replied with a crooked smirk.

"Did you need something from me?" Konan asked curiously, it wasn't everyday that an attractive man bought you coffee.

"I need a partner for a contest that I am in," he said, taking one of her hands and rubbing circles on her palm.

"Sure, why not," she replied, smiling.

* * *

~ Kakashi ~

Man…Kakashi was getting way too old for this. Sighing and running a hand through his silvery locks, he entered the bookstore and headed to the erotic literature section…The newest Icha Icha book came out a couple days ago and he hadn't had the time to buy it because of the competition. F…G…H…I…wait. Where did all of the books go? It couldn't have sold out that fast! Searching around the vicinity, Kakashi didn't find it. The only person within his area was a raven haired woman with ruby eyes.

"Excuse me ma'am," Kakashi called out, walking over to her, "did you happen to see any copies of the new Icha Icha?"

The woman blushed profusely, the red spreading over her pale skin as she hid the books in her arms against her ample chest. The man before her raised a brow suspiciously and she swallowed nervously. He was one of the most handsome men she had ever laid eyes on. He had odd silver hair and mismatched red and black eyes, pale skin with a scar over his right eye, and he was _built_.

"What's that in your arm?" Kakashi asked amusedly. She was quite a beauty.

"I - uh - it's the last copy of the newest Icha books," she replied bashfully.

"Hmm," the silver haired man hummed mischievously, throwing an arm around the still blushing woman and smirking, "well, how about you come with me and be my partner for a contest and you can share the book with me?"

"O-okay, I'm Kurenai," she said with a smile.

"Kakashi," he replied, kissing the back of her hand.

* * *

~ Hidan ~

He was fucking hot and he knew it. Like. Seriously. Chicks dig him. That's why when he received an email asking if he would join the contest, he wasn't surprised at all. Bitches loved him. He was getting a bunch of lustful stares as he walked through the city shirtless and he smirked, knowing they wanted him. When he saw that there was a brothel at the edge of the city, he immediately headed in that direction. There were bound to be some hot chicks worthy of being his partner in there.

"Welcome to _Wet Dreams_, my name is Orochimaru, how may we assist you today?" a tall, skinny, snake-like man greeted Hidan.

"I need a table by the stage," the silver haired man responded gruffly. The host was giving him the shivers and that did not happen often. He was led to his table by the man and left with a drink. The pink eyed man eyeballed a couple of strippers circling the area and smirked to himself when one exceptionally bold brunette made her way to his table and planted herself on his lap, encircling her arms around his neck. "Well, hello there."

The brown haired woman smirked saucily and ground against Hidan's crotch, moaning wantonly and running her hands through his surprisingly soft hair. Her hazel eyes clouded over darkly with lust and she bit the priest's earlobe, mumbling, "I'm Ami, what's your name, handsome?"

To his credit, Hidan didn't make a sound at any of her ministrations, just panted harshly and gripped her hips tightly with his hands. Shit. She was fucking hot. He had to have her as his partner for the show. They would definitely win. "Hidan, how would you like to win a contest with me?"

_Anything to get out of this hell hole._ Ami smirked and leaned her forehead against his, "Let's go win."

* * *

~ Naruto ~

_There's no use looking for a partner on an empty stomach…_The blonde haired, blue eyed man thought cheerfully as he walked through the streets and found a ramen stand to the corner of a market. It was small and homely but seemed popular and ramen was his favorite food. Smiling, Naruto headed over to the shop. Once he saw the stools and bar though, he froze mid step - eyes wide and slightly love struck. Sitting in one of the stools was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever laid eyes on. She was a fairly busty female with long raven hair and the palest lavender eyes.

"Hi, my name is Naruto," he said once he got the nerve to walk over to her.

"H-hinata Hyuuga," she replied nervously, a blush dusting her cheeks when the blonde man kissed the back of her hand and smiled charmingly.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl," Naruto complimented with a wink. Even her blush was adorable. He knew who he wanted as his partner - that's for sure. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course," Hinata stuttered out, missing the warmth of his hands on hers.

"I need a partner for a contest and you would be perfect," the blonde said earnestly, hoping sincerely that she would agree.

At that moment, Hinata decided that she would say yes - no matter what this contest was. She was going to do something that she wanted for once, she wasn't going to ask her father and she was going to be spontaneous. Smiling shyly, she nodded and felt her heart flutter erratically when Naruto whooped and swung her around in a hug.

* * *

~ Sasuke ~

He didn't have a brother complex. Honestly. He didn't. It was just the competitive nature in him. Yeah. Competitive. He would totally beat Itachi in this show. He just needed a partner which was honestly annoying. Girls were always too clingy and high pitched but where could he find someone who wasn't like that? It's impossible. That red head girl sitting under that tree was pretty enough - if not a little edgy with her red hair in a disarray. Why not? She couldn't be that bad right?

* * *

"Where did you find Kin, Shikamaru?" Naruto asked once Sasuke reluctantly shared his story on how he had found his partner Karen - a mistake, the youngest Uchiha had said over and over and if he weren't brought up the way he was, he would have banged his head against the wall several times over because Karen's voice hurt his head that much.

"Library," Shikamaru murmured in response, then rolling his eyes at the looks he got he added, "she had glasses on and was reading…she must be somewhat smart…what about you Neji?"

"I was looking for a new sword in the weapons shop downtown and TenTen bought the last model that I wanted," Neji recalled with a slight smile on his face, "she yelled at me for looking at her weird and it kind of went from there."

Eyes rolled at his story - typical. The guys were crowded in the living room of the Top Model House, their home for the remainder of the show, telling the group how they found their partner.

"I found Ayame at the animal shelter," Kiba announced with lovestruck eyes. "Akamaru loved her and she was great with the animals so I had to have her as my partner."

"I was at the beach," Gaara said quietly, eyes turned to him incredulously. "…I didn't enter the water, I just wanted to sit in the sand…Matsuri was the only girl to approach me so I asked her to be my partner."

"How sweet," Genma chuckled as Gaara glared at the older man, "I took Nao out to the movies, kind of like a date."

"Cute story, boys," Shisui said mockingly as he grabbed Sasuke in a headlock - just to bother his baby cousin. "I ran into Rin at the park where she was running. I'm sure it was like love at first sight for her."

"I'm sure she was just so frightened she couldn't find words to refuse you, Shisui," Itachi said amusedly from his seat.

"Tachi, that was mean," Shisui pouted, poking his cousin's knee as the younger Uchiha twitched slightly and moved his knee. If anything, Shisui knew his cousin more than anyone - even Sasuke. He smirked slyly and pointed at Itachi accusingly, "So? Where's your partner?!"

All eyes turned to the Uchiha and waited expectantly. Camera's turned to him as well and Itachi sighed before saying neutrally, "I haven't found a partner yet."

"Nii-san, you need to or you will be disqualified," Sasuke mumbled quietly. He wanted to beat his brother, but fairly not by disqualification!

"Less competition for us," another guy in the back said to his little clique (_A/N: I feel no need to name the unimportant, made up characters who will be kicked off anyways…)_

"I still have a couple hours before the challenge is over, I'll be fine," Itachi said to reassure his brother and cousin.

_Hopefully_…

* * *

It was about six o'clock and a lot of the guys had decided that they were going to the bar across the street. Itachi, Kisame, and a couple others stayed back at the house. The girls were at Tsunade's getting filled in about the show and their information was being recorded. The tv room in the basement was being used for a video game marathon, Kisame was taking a nap on the couch in the living room, and Itachi was sitting in the kitchen thinking - not brooding, thinking - when all of a sudden he heard a small splash from the pool in the backyard. Kisame snorted slightly but rolled over without waking up and Haru (_A/N: random person who will be eliminated) _and his little clique didn't hear anything and continued playing video games in the basement. Cautiously, Itachi made his way from the kitchen to the backyard.

He took a quick glance at the pool and his brows furrowed in confusion when he saw a flash of pink - something pink…hair?

When he crept over to the sleeping girl, Itachi inhaled sharply in surprise at her appearance. Long pale pink hair was strewn about her in the water and the contrast to her pale, white skin was ethereal. Dark pink eyelashes lay on her cheeks and he was ever so curious about the color of her eyes. She had a cute button nose and petal pink lips and a beautiful slender body. The Uchiha's eyes darkened slightly with lust and desire - he wanted her. Reaching out to shake her shoulder, Itachi was shocked when her leg shot back at a seemingly impossibly angle and slammed into his jaw. If he hadn't moved as fast as he did, the force would have dislocated his jaw.

"Crap," Sakura muttered, sprinting for the back gate in an attempt to elude the handsome man at the pool deck.

Shaking off his shock, Itachi ran for the beautiful intruder and plucked her climbing form from the gate. Sakura, to her credit, did not - _did not_ - blush when she felt the muscled arms of her pursuer wrap around her waist and a chiseled, toned chest press against her. She did struggle though - she didn't shiver and tense up in shock, of course not!

"Let go of me, pervert!" she shouted as she kicked her legs, trying to land a blow.

_Damn, she's strong for someone so little!_ Itachi thought as he tightened his hold on the pinkette and pulled them both into the house and into his room. Kisame was still sleeping, even with all the shouting that she was doing and the guys downstairs didn't hear anything over the video games. He groaned quietly when she elbowed him sharply just shy of his crotch and dropped the vicious girl onto the bed, pinning her flailing legs with his own and locking her wrists with one hand.

Breathing slightly erratic, Itachi let his forehead rest against hers and stared into her brilliant emerald eyes. On her part, Sakura couldn't find it in herself to fight back. The man above her was simply beautiful, to say the least, and he obviously wasn't going to hurt her. He had long, shiny black hair that tickled her shoulder and intense onyx eyes that were staring into her very soul. He was the very definition of the dark, mysterious type.

"You can let me go now," Sakura said quietly, and added when his eyebrow raised in suspicion, "I won't run. Promise…pinky swear."

Itachi smirked at her comment and let go of her wrists, watching her carefully as she tucked her feet under herself and got comfortable. He turned to face her, "What were you doing in our pool?"

The pinkette laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of her head, "Well, I'm kind of a wanderer and I saw that the house was empty and decided to chill in the pool since no one was home. Guess I fell asleep."

"You've done this before?" Itachi asked incredulously.

"From time to time," she shrugged. "It's not like I have anything to go home to…what is this house for anyways? It's much too big to be a regular house…"

Nothing to go home too…this was too perfect!

"It's the Konoha's Next Top Model house," he answered, chuckling at her wide eyes, "I'm a contestant and I need a partner. I want you to be my partner."

**Alrighty, that's all for this chapter! Hope it was an interesting read - I will update when I can (: Review!**


End file.
